


脑子没啥好名字 毕竟是废料延伸

by Ranchan_814



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchan_814/pseuds/Ranchan_814
Summary: 一个废料的延伸。（繁体部分为原梗）大概就是傲娇娇妻小妈舔狗花和变态狼犬系亨的...心灵互补??夹杂着一点肉（和笔者写东西时候没忍住的吐槽）。总的来说是糖，喜欢看糖的人应该能食用愉快。





	脑子没啥好名字 毕竟是废料延伸

拉拉納在吧台邊喝酒。他正在參加一個朋友的單身派對，對，就是結婚前一夜那種。  
他對於這種男男女女聚在一起的派對沒有什麼興趣，單純聽說包酒就來了。  
我其實只和你睡過一夜，bro，沒什麼必要請我來，拉拉納想，不過一夜情換一夜酒，似乎也不賴。他將手中剩下的一點香檳一飲而盡。

「那個…不好意思，打擾一下。」一個不識趣的年輕人唐突地打擾了他一個人的狂歡。  
「請問，你是gay嗎？」  
拉拉納剛入口的蘇格蘭威士忌差點沒噴出來。上來就這麼問，這人是有多單細胞。  
他打量了一下這個年輕人，尖耳朵鯊魚牙，看著很直。  
「你也是詹姆斯的朋友嗎？還是說你是維多利亞時期的臥底警察嗎，勾引我然後再把我拷起來？」  
「抱歉…對不起…我只是看你這身天鵝絨藍西裝實在漂亮，忍不住有奇怪的聯想。如果我誤會你了，對不起。」  
年輕人青澀的臉上流露出尷尬的表情，悄悄退後三步準備離開拉拉納的領域。  
誰料他的手腕被抓得死死的。  
「問完我就想跑嗎？我還想問問你你是不是，如果是，我就把你拷起來帶走。」拉拉納挑眉壞笑。他想逗逗這個愣頭青玩玩。  
不過年輕人似乎沒有他預料中的慌張神色，反而是一反剛剛的青澀，眉宇也比剛剛深邃了許多。他步步逼近，伸手喝到一半的蘇格蘭也一飲而盡。稍微咂巴了一下嘴，就向拉拉納的耳朵邊吹了一口滿是酒味的氣。拉拉纳被他蓝水晶一样的眼睛电得腰有点软。  
「你這麼喜歡手銬play啊，那你今晚是想被吊在衣櫃里還是晾衣架上啊？」

“你的两个选项都好奇怪。”，拉拉纳强忍住自己的笑意，故作正经地回答。  
“我看着你喜欢这种啊，还是说我猜错了，你有什么更好的建议吗?”  
Tmd，这两个我确实都喜欢。  
“还是说，你先跟我走，我们到房间里再商量商量？”年轻人的手臂搂住拉拉纳的腰，力量轻柔但逃脱不开。  
“去哪里，酒店还是你家？”  
“我都可以，只要是有杆子的地方、把你铐起来就行。”年轻人一脸坏笑，露出的鲨鱼牙齿特别帅、特别帅。（笔者怒吼，笔者光想想就开始脱裤子）  
“行吧，你等我一下。我再喝一杯。”拉拉纳显然已经被这个他可以的不行的帅哥勾得神魂颠倒，但他仅残存的理智告诉他还不能对来自陌生人的邀请这么百依百顺。更何况，他刚刚那杯苏格兰还没喝完就被抢走了。  
“你还喝啊，我都观察你好久了，这都第几杯了。”年轻人显然有点不耐烦。  
“我这杯野格下去，操的你明天都下不了床。”拉拉纳一边说着，一边一仰头又是一杯下肚。

就你这样还想操我？亨德森在心里冷笑。不过他很喜欢这位蓝丝绒先生逞强的样子，他决定保留这句话，等一会儿在床上再碾碎他的自尊。（笔者：你们不是要在衣柜里舞么？）

年轻人出于金钱、而拉拉纳则是为了满足窥私欲，他们两个一致决定到年轻人的家里去。  
亨德森，哦，原来他姓亨德森。拉拉纳看到了门牌上的姓氏，这才想起来聊骚了这么久，他还没问过对方姓甚名谁。

推门进去，房间里很干净。非常干净。灰白色主基调的房间，一室一厅，一尘不染的地板，也没有衣物横飞的乱景，可以说既不像独居男子的风格、但又非常有独居男子的风格。  
“那，我们是要不要洗澡，还是直接上？”，拉拉纳一边观察着炮友的房间，一边问。  
“要不然先洗个澡吧。你先去洗？我找一下道具。我忘了上次放哪儿了……”  
哦，还有上次呵。拉拉纳在心里翻了个大大的白眼。被这小狼赚到了，我可以第一次玩这种。

亨德森家的水很热，热得让拉拉纳有点神志不清。他自己没有察觉，但其实在亨德森还没有搭讪他之前，他的脸就红得让人觉得他今夜十分危险。当然，因为他天生易脸红，当然也因为面容娇俏，所以每次在gay吧，都会有不少男孩子对这位着装相当得体的男士虎视眈眈。亨德森也是其中之一，但相比于其他男孩子急于将其揽入怀中的猴急，他更喜欢远远地看着这位先生一个人喝酒，一个人嘟嘟囔囔、抱怨工作不顺，一个人哭哭啼啼地呢喃着“为什么没人抱我”。（然后再把一个个来搭讪的男生都拒绝掉，什么人啊这是by笔者）不是一天两天，也不是三四五六天，而是整整半年，他都在gay吧的一角默默的观察着他。  
“你为什么总是只是看拉拉纳先生，而不去和他说说话呢？”酒保擦着杯子问着亨德森。  
“因为他实在是太可爱了。”亨德森摇晃着手中的威士忌。“他太可爱了，真的。怎么会有人这么可爱。我都不敢想象，我和他说话的时候是不是会被他可爱得晕过去。”  
所以当他看到这位他觊觎许久的先生居然在直男朋友的单身趴喝酒时，他着实吃了一惊。虽然对拉拉纳来说，不过即使换了个地方喝酒而已，但对亨德森这只小狼狗来说，那可女神走下神殿，走进他生活的一瞬间。  
女神一旦失去了神秘感的薄雾，那可以就是崇拜者的猎物了。

等拉拉纳醒来的时候，他已经被一丝不挂的被挂在了衣柜的把手上。  
“tmd！！我以为是被挂在衣柜里面的！！”  
“外面不是更好，在里面我衣服都要脏了！”  
“操你妈！！你给我松开！不对，我什么时候被挂在这里的。”  
“你刚刚洗澡的时候在浴室里晕过去了，我好不容易才把你从里面拖出来，搞得我地上一滩水。叫你不要喝这么多酒，你看看多危险，被像我这样的变态逮到了。”  
“我tm…”  
还没等拉拉纳那句脏话骂完，他的嘴就被亨德森用舌头堵上了。亨德森没用什么特别的技巧，只是奋力用舌头抵着拉拉纳的舌根，当然，拉拉纳的舌头也并不是一根老实的舌头，他想尽力摆脱上面那根舌头的压制，在口腔里面舞的更厉害了。  
“哈…哈…好累。”亨德森没招架住拉拉纳的抵抗，先主动从舌头战役里面退出了。  
“你还想对我硬来吗？”拉拉纳一脸胜利者笑容，全然把自己仍狼狈地被拷在衣柜门上的尴尬处境抛之脑后。  
“对不起，我该对你再温柔一点……”亨德森突然想起来，他被之前的炮友说过太变态，介于他不想和拉拉纳只打一次炮，他决心留个温柔情人的形象。  
说着，亨德森把手掏到拉拉纳的身后，摸索着拉拉纳的肛门。好不容易摸索到了，他也不轻易将手指伸进去，而是慢慢地、轻轻地在门外进行揉搓。  
“你…你干嘛。”拉拉纳对与小狼突如其来地温柔措手不及。  
“没什么，我只是想对你温柔一点。”  
就这样，亨德森在外面揉搓了好一会儿。有几次把手指略微伸了进去试探一下，但又浅尝即止地退出。  
拉拉纳被这无止境的准备工作搞得有点不耐烦了：“有些话不用我说了吧 ……”  
“什么话？我不懂啊，我们今天第一次见面，我怎么会懂你。你有话倒是说不出来。”  
“…我不要说。”  
“那我就在松一会儿。”  
于是亨德森继续抚摸着拉拉纳的肛门，按摩了好一会儿，还是完全没有要进去的意思。  
拉拉纳恨得要死，他早就半勃了，棒子都顶到了亨德森的下腹部上了。但即便如此“暗示”，他也依然没有要进行下一步的意思。  
“噫……我不行了，你快点……”  
“快什么？”  
“你别装傻了，我求求你…”  
“我没装傻，我真的不懂。你到底想让我干什么？”  
亨德森直勾勾地看着因为强忍快意而扭曲的、潮红的脸，棕色的眼睛露出迷离的神色。  
拉拉纳紧咬着的下嘴唇终归还是松了。“我求求你插进来……”  
一边说着一边睫毛上还挂着不知道是汗水还是泪水的水珠。  
亨德森心跳停了一秒，他觉得自己的伪装撑不了多久了。“是你求我进去的。别怪我下手太重。”  
“……你轻点。你给我轻…”  
这次又是话没说到一半，拉拉纳便不得已把嘴边的气咽了下去。这次倒不是因为被什么东西堵上嘴，而是来自深处的冲击让他一下子找不到正确呼吸的方法。  
亨德森并不是那种温柔的情人。他一向很温柔，但那不是他本来的样子。  
或者说，他可以很温柔，但在面对拉拉纳的欲迎还拒，他没法做到理智。也不是因为他不想对他温柔，只是他直觉觉得拉拉纳也喜欢粗暴一点的，而粗暴也是他的本性。  
“我想再深入一点…”亨德森低吟。

他把一直面对着他的拉拉纳翻了过来，从后面顶着着他。传说back式是最深入别人身体的方式。  
亨德森不断顶击着，一次、两次、三次、四次，每一次都是往拉拉纳的更深处探寻。他一只手扶着拉拉纳的腰部纹身的地方，另一只手把在拉拉纳的私部，帮其疏解下体的肿胀。更快，亨德森家的地板就糟了大殃，他的手上、地板上，还有拉拉纳的肚子上，全是那种白色的、黏稠的乳制液体。  
与此同时，亨德森享受着来自拉拉纳深处的滋养。拉拉纳的里面很温暖，这自不必说，但这里也很紧，或者说，很欢迎这位异客的来访，仿佛要把来客吸过来。亨德森感觉拉拉纳和别的人真的不一样，同样是饥渴，但拉拉纳的饥渴中有一种说不出来的母性。这种母性像大海，能容纳亨德森的一切污秽；又像森林，滋养着他原本的灵魂。  
“拉拉纳先生，请问你爽吗？”亨德森故意用工整的语句问他，也算是调情的一种方式。  
“爽…爽…！”  
“你别叫的这么想。我家隔音再好也顶不住你这么叫。”说着就把拉拉纳的嘴用手给捂住。  
“唔…唔唔…”拉拉纳叫不出声，只好发出小声小声的呜咽。锁链碰击发出金属的撞击声，  
此时拉拉纳爽手腕已经有了道道红印。这让亨德森有点心疼，但又被美人染红而心跳不已。  
“你的手…疼吗？”  
“有一点点…但这一点疼让我感觉，啊…”  
“感觉什么…？”  
“唔，我还是别说了。”  
“你倒是说出来。”  
亨德森心想，估计又要磨这家伙几下，他才肯说出真实想法。  
“这一点点痛，我好开心……”  
“？？！！！”  
亨德森有点惊讶，不，准确说是情理之中，意料之外。  
“你为什么突然变直白了？不用我逼你说出来了？”  
“对不起，对不起，我，我现在好快乐…快乐到想让你留在我身边，所以你问的我都会说…”拉拉纳淌着眼泪，一边哭一边说。  
他的手还被拷在衣柜把手上。他两腿合拢地跪着，脑袋低垂着，无力地倚靠在柜门上，棕色眼睛中还闪着泪花（啊～鲁冰花～～～～），手还被吊起来，手腕上还有道道红印。就算是最心狠手辣的人，看到一个八尺男儿这样子，都会有一丝丝心疼。（鲁冰花，起）  
“我让你这么开心吗？”亨德森单膝跪在羸弱的拉拉纳面前，双手捧起着爱人低垂的脑袋。“既然你这么开心，为什还要哭。”  
“…嗯。”拉拉纳半咬着下嘴唇，脸上却是一种八九是不甘、混着一点欢喜的表情，实在是俏极了。“我哭，是哭我自己不争气，好像已经爱上了你……我…我没碰到过像你这样的人。我知道喜欢自己很漂亮（你是，你是by笔者），所以喜欢我的人多。但当我稍想袒露一点真心，他们总是让我住嘴。当然其实你也是，也是因为我的脸来才来了解我，但你又不同于那些人，你好像真的懂我，知道该怎么挑逗我，知道我哪些是真心话哪些是违心话……我不知道，我现在就想你永远像现在这样，你永远逼我说真心话，不让我违心对你。”  
“那你当真喜欢我？”  
“嗯。”  
“我这么粗鲁你也喜欢我？”  
“是。”  
“就算我不听你的你也喜欢我？”  
“是的。”  
“比我帅的多了去了，你今天答应我了要我，我以后可是会缠着你，可能比现在粗鲁数十倍，但你想甩我也甩不掉了。”  
“我…我不知道我会不会未来甩了你，但你如果我哪天变心了，你就像今天一样把我拷起，对今天我粗鲁数十倍数百，甚至虐待我都可以。说不定你一拷我，我就立刻又为你死心塌地了。tmd，为什么我话这么多…”  
亨德森一把把拉拉纳抱入怀中，尽管他的爱人还因为手铐的关系无法回应他。  
“对不起，虽然我喜欢欺负你，但，哎，我不是有意的……怎么说，你长得就很好被人欺负。”不知道是不是被拉拉纳好哭的毛病一并感染，亨德森的眼里居然也沁出泪。他单手捏住拉拉纳的脸，第一次仔细端详了起来。果然是帅哥，还有长得漂亮的那一卦。明明是偷看过这么多次的脸，但捧在手心里看的感觉还是不一样。  
“说实话，我之前觉得远远看着你就很满足了，你笑，你哭，你拒绝别人或者跟着别人走，我都觉得你可爱无比。我设想过无数次和你搭话、和你交合的情况，但都没想到过你也会钟意我……你比我想象中还可爱，你比我想象中还要喜欢我。我居然觉得你爱我比我爱你更胜。”  
说完亨德森又重重地吻下去，就像是孩子奋力吮吸着妈妈的乳房一样。手铐敲击在门上，发出咣当咣当的声音，门板也因为他们俩的运动幅度之大发出猛烈的撞击声。拉拉纳已经完全地、从肉体到心灵、都服从于亨德森。他长久以来第一次把自己的全部托付给一个人。  
“亨德森，我累了，我们之后能在床上继续吗？”仿佛是一场强吻之后的一点交换，拉拉纳提出了自己的一点请求。他不是有意要显得楚楚可怜，但在亨德森看来，一位嘴唇已经咬破的美人用这样的大眼睛望着可怜兮兮地望着他，实在让人很难拒绝。  
亨德森把手铐打开，抱起已经站不起来的爱人，粗鲁地把他丢到白色的双人床上。  
“我刚刚忘说了，”拉拉纳趁着亨德森抱他上床的功夫，轻轻咬着亨德森的耳朵低语，“你的脸完完全全是我的菜，自信点。”  
“现在不是夸我脸的时候吧？”亨德森哭笑不得，他十分喜欢爱人讨好的语气。  
“好啦，现在第二场，我给你个机会挑你喜欢的来，怎么样？”  
“我想你对我轻点，可以吗？” “那你想都别想。”说着，亨德森的鲨鱼牙一口咬在了拉拉纳的后颈上，留下一圈绯红的齿痕。 

事后—————————  
亨德森累死了，睡着了。拉拉纳穿着衬衫，但光着屁股在亨德森家的阳台上抽烟。（哥你好骚，上半身穿了下半身不穿吗？by笔者）  
昨天晚上的事情，他冷静地回想起来，实在是太失态了。他怎么就这么吐露出了心里话？他不知道自己是被那双蓝眼睛电的失了心疯，还是被被蓝眼睛的主人的调情方式失了心智，反正，他的真心败露了。他其实不喜欢在情感关系里作为求爱的一方存在，但他又不得不承认，作为求爱的一方实在很爽。能失心疯地爱一次，他觉得自己也不亏。  
第二根抽到一半的时候，亨德森醒了，但他没起身，只是睁着眼，看着爱人潇洒地抽烟，与昨天晚上他肆无忌惮求爱的样子完全不同。拉拉纳长得真帅啊，亨德森边躺边想，这么帅的人喜欢我，好不真实。  
“你醒了也不吱我一声。”拉拉纳回头准备点第三根烟时，看到了陷在被窝里傻笑的亨德森，又习惯性地责备起人来。  
“对不起，我还想在躺一会儿，而且，你这样真的很帅，我还想再看一会儿。”  
“哎，你这人啊…，真是…”拉拉纳叹了口气，想说什么但话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
“我真是什么？”亨德森老样子地不依不饶。  
拉拉纳也放弃做无谓的抵抗了。“你真是…直白的让人眩目。”然后又很小声的，因为不想给亨德森听到，“我就是喜欢你这点喜欢到不行。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，我听到了啦！”亨德森又被爱人的可爱模样击垮，看着拉拉纳脸立刻红到耳朵根，他更加喜悦。  
亨德森动了动尖耳朵，（像狗一样，拉拉纳心里想）说：“我喜欢你对别人不直白的样子，而你只对我诚实这点，我尤为喜欢。”  
忽然，想是想到什么大事一样，懒洋洋的亨德森立刻从床上坐了起来，仿佛有什么大事要确认。  
“虽然昨天晚上也有提到，但未来还是想好好和你确认一下，我们不是一夜情吧？或者说，如果昨天你没听清楚的话，我现在认真告诉你一遍。拉拉纳先生，我喜欢你。这一次你要是答应我，我就是把你胳膊咬下来也绝不放手。”  
拉拉纳十分惊讶，但很快这份惊讶变成了害羞，他好不容易退潮的脸又立刻红到了脖颈。  
“有些话，我们不必说着的这么明白…”  
“为什么？我觉得这是最应该讲清楚的。”  
“为什么，因为…”拉拉纳扑闪扑闪的大眼睛又开始晃动，憋了好一会儿才说，“再让我说一遍我也喜欢你，我就要因为心动过速去世了！！”

fin（e）


End file.
